


雨滴坠落的速度

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, OMFG it's raining again
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 雨降下前，克鲁利打了个响指，用来和亚茨拉菲尔道别。然后他又打了个响指。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	雨滴坠落的速度

如果你知道雨最终会落下来，如果你在等待一场雨，那么就会觉得，雨滴下降的速度实在很慢。

眼下天空还很晴朗。

但克鲁利知道，很快——不知道具体有多快——就要下雨了。

雨水肯定会落下来。

他站在亚茨拉菲尔的书店门前，穿剪裁过于得体的黑色套装，鼻梁上架着墨镜，头发用发胶打理得很有型。亚茨拉菲尔站在他身边。

行人从他们面前走过去，不紧不慢。

眼下天空还很晴朗。

“你看，没有一丝云彩。”天使仰着头，这让他的声音听起来有些紧张。

克鲁利耸耸肩：“是啊，没有一丝云彩。”

“今天是个好天气。”

“今天是个好天气。”

“在这样的天气里，”亚茨拉菲尔扭头看向他的同伴，“我们可以去野餐。”

“圣詹姆斯公园？”

“或者其他地方，去哪都行，任何你想去的地方。你想去哪？”

克鲁利低头揉了揉鼻梁：“我们带上你喜欢的甜品。”

“还有你喜欢的红酒和威士忌。”

“然后我开车带你去——”

“任何一个你喜欢的地方。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了笑，“亲爱的，你想去哪？”

本特利就停在书店门前，前轮不偏不倚地压在“禁止停车”的双黄线上。这辆车依旧很新，造型性感又狂野，没有一丝划痕，车窗上贴着詹姆斯·邦德同款子弹孔玻璃贴。

“我没有什么想去的地方。”恶魔回答。

“别这样，亲爱的。快想想，你想去哪？哪都行，任何地方。”亚茨拉菲尔把双手背在身后，十根手指在克鲁利看不见的地方绞在一起，指关节因用力而泛白。

乌云开始从天边涌过来，它们用翻滚的姿态前进，每一次翻身都吞进一口晴空，吞咽得不紧不慢。

“我们没有那么多时间……”克鲁利又抬头看天。他凝视着翻滚过来的乌云，然后皱着鼻子挑起眉：“每次下雨前都会这样吗？还是只有这次是这样？”

没有回答。

“嘿，天使，我说——每次下雨前都会这样吗？我从没注意过乌云是怎么聚集起来的。”

“理论上来说，是的。”天使说。然后他吸了吸鼻子，吞咽了一下，“世界上第一场雨也是这样。”

“最后一场雨依旧是这样。”克鲁利呢喃。他依旧凝视着乌云。它们前进的姿态很悠闲，用一种缓慢且从容的姿态翻滚、吞噬，像在草地上进食的野牛。恶魔曾经看见过野牛迁徙的情景，那是几千年之前，人类还不像现在这么多，天气也要更凉爽一些，他还可以拖着翅膀在大地上行走，不用担心被人发现。野牛群聚成灰黑色的一片，在草原上铺开一片云团，然后云团开始奔腾、移动，发出低沉浑厚的声音。他觉得那景象很美。

“别这样说。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音也有点像乌云，吸了水，沉甸甸的。

“对我来说是这样，最后一场雨。你们赢了。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“这一切都是迟早要发生的，对不对，不可言喻啊。”

“我们上次成功阻止了世界末日，这次——”

“这次我们没有办法了，天使，这不是世界末日，只是天堂和地狱之间的恩怨。”

“说不定我们依旧有其他办法的，就像上次一样。”

“谁知道‘上次’是不是也在祂不可言喻的计划中呢？”克鲁利朝亚茨拉菲尔笑，很锋利的一个笑容，像是在炫耀。

亚茨拉菲尔知道克鲁利是喜欢炫耀的。这条蛇会得意洋洋地炫耀他的新发型、新墨镜和新款时装，炫耀他发明的红底鞋，炫耀他在凌晨三点半想出来的绝妙坏主意——一般是把硬币粘在地上或者弄乱商场里的指示牌，炫耀他给亚茨拉菲尔弄来的上等红酒和绝版初版书。

天使不知道他此时在炫耀什么。炫耀他的聪明脑袋猜对了，或者炫耀他能够先一步走出“永生”，也可能是在炫耀——看呀，天使，对于这种事我就是接受得比你要快。

你当然接受得比我要快——亚茨拉菲尔低下头，感觉脖颈和肩膀有些重——你总是太快了，真的太快了。

现在，乌云聚到他们头顶了。

有行人停下来看向天空，他们说“要下雨了”，“老天，我没带伞”或者“我们能找个地方喝杯咖啡吗”。这是很平常的一天，平凡至极，伦敦的天气就是如此多变，没有人会为头顶居然聚拢的乌云而抱怨。

“我还是觉得，天堂未免有些太老套了。”克鲁利发出几个鼻音，“下圣水雨……我不知道原来你们有这么多圣水。会不会有点太浪费了？”

亚茨拉菲尔没法回答。天堂赢了，天堂决定来一次大清洗，天堂想要彻底夺回人间的控制权。

克鲁利知道这并不会是第一场圣水雨。从今天开始，从这一场雨开始，每一场雨都会是圣水，直到地狱彻底放弃人间，直到所有恶魔都乖乖缩回到地狱里再也不出来。而亚茨拉菲尔知道克鲁利最不想要的就是“永远留在地狱”，那对他来说比毁灭要痛苦得多。

阳光越来越暗，这会是场很大的雨，可能会持续很久。

“我们可以想想办法。”亚茨拉菲尔听出了自己声音里的苦涩，声带绷得很紧，喉咙深处有些胀痛，“我们可以转身，走进我的书店，然后我把门关上。”

“你的书店漏水，门缝下面偶尔也会渗水。”克鲁利用开玩笑的口吻回答。

“我会用奇迹把它包起来，它再也不会漏水或者渗水了。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我们在书店里生活。”天使尽量让自己的声音听上去轻松一点，“就我们两个，你和我。”

“我们可以聊天。”克鲁利向亚茨拉菲尔那边歪了歪身子，他身体的重心在前后脚掌之间变换，躯干摇摇晃晃。

对他们未来生活的想象给了书店老板一点欢愉的假象，他继续说下去：“我们可以聊天，我那有很多红酒。如果你喜欢，可以听我的留声机。噢，我还有一张床——我很少睡觉，它可以留给你，如果你愿意，再睡上一个世纪也没问题。”

克鲁利皱着鼻子发出一串怪声：“十九世纪的长眠让我起床时被自己的头发绊了个跟头，它们是在太长了。”

“我可以替你剪头发，如果你愿意。”

“你还可以帮我修指甲？”

“当然。”亚茨拉菲尔解放了绞在一起的双手，他用它们做出几个欢呼雀跃的小动作，营造一种相当刻意的欢乐氛围，“如果你不想睡觉，我可以去给你买几盆绿植。我们在沙发上喝酒聊天，我们之间有很多话题可以聊。”

天使想要转身向后走了。他的书店就在身后，不到五步的距离，他只需要带着克鲁利转过身去——然后开门、进门、关门，施一个不大不小的奇迹。

这样他相伴六千年的老友就不会在圣水中走向灭亡。

他需要的就只是带着克鲁利向身后走。

“我们走吧，亲爱的？”他左腿向后撤了半步，右手指了指书店的门，“我们回到我的书店里去，把门关上……”

最后一片晴空也被吞噬了。乌云在他们头顶聚集，越来越厚，这些把晴空吞噬殆尽的大家伙懒洋洋地翻着身子，肚皮里传来沉闷厚重的声响——那是它们在消化阳光和天空。不久之后雨就会落下来，雨很快就会落下来。

可如果你在等待这场雨，如果这场雨是一切的终结，那难免还是会觉得它太慢了些。

对克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔来说，这场雨是一场告别，它显得过于仓促短暂，又实在是有些漫长。

乌云和乌云相互挤压，雷声在云层间翻涌。

“要下雨了。”克鲁利说。

“我们回到书店里去吧。”亚茨拉菲尔有些焦急，雨随时都会落下来，“我们进去聊聊天，聊什么都行——一定还有什么东西是我们没聊过的。”

“有吗？”

“一定有。六千年了，六千年间我们之间总可以找到新的话题，一定还有什么是我们没有聊过的。”天使尝试微笑，但嘴角很僵硬，他想这个微笑一定不是多好看。

“的确。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“六千年了，我们之间依旧能找到新的话题。”

“所以我们是朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔把“朋友”这个词读得很重。我们是朋友，六千年的朋友，或许是六千年来唯一的朋友，所以——我不想失去你，你也不该丢下我。

“我们回到你的书店里去……”克鲁利挑起眉毛。

亚茨拉菲尔点头，很急切。

“……然后永远不再出来吗？”克鲁利用很滑稽的姿态对他笑。

这个问题没法回答。

亚茨拉菲尔感到很挫败。

他终于承认，他就要失去他了。

“你很招人喜欢。”恶魔把墨镜摘下来挂在领口，“说实话，和你在一起很开心，或许是这六千年来最开心的事情。”

亚茨拉菲尔听得出，这条蛇在跟他道别了。

“但我希望你懂——我不想被困在任何地方，哪怕是你的书店……”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔感觉鼻腔里有些酸涩，“它有点狭窄，还很旧，地板和天花板的角落里有霉斑，通风也不是很好。总的来说，环境很糟。”

“不不不，绝对不是。”克鲁利夸张地摇了摇手指，“你的书店是这世界上最好的地方——但即使如此，我没法想象自己在那间书店里度过漫长得没有尽头的‘永恒’。”

“你不喜欢被限制。”天使抿了抿嘴角。他把双手握在一起，规规矩矩地放在身前。

“你也不该被限制。”

“你不喜欢永远被困在同一个地方。”

“我不知道自己在那种情况下会做出什么事情。”克鲁利做出几个幼稚且浮夸的表情，“所以，这还算不错的结局，对不对？”

雷声在他们头顶滚落。马上，马上就要下雨了。

亚茨拉菲尔很想摇头，但他不能摇头。

“别这样啊，天使。”克鲁利笑起来，拖着戏剧演员一样的长音，“至少我们留给对方的记忆还算得上是不错。”

“相当不错。”天使感觉自己大概是快要哭了，但这并没有让他变得更加难过，相反，他开始感到释然，“我还是要说——你别打断我，也不要反驳——你心底还是有一点点善意的，或许不只是一点点。”

“而你混蛋得叫人喜欢，在十分钟之前还想用奇迹包庇一名常驻地球的恶魔。”

亚茨拉菲尔揉了揉眼睛。他深呼吸，将胸腔胀满，直至传来沉闷的钝痛，然后再把气体慢慢呼出去。现在他觉得自己能露出真正的微笑了。

“无论如何，我确实很高兴认识你。”他说。

第一枚圆形的斑点掉落在地面上，它看起来和普通的雨水没什么不一样，在接触到地面的一瞬间摔得粉身碎骨。

“很高兴认识你。”克鲁利对他扬了扬下巴。

“或许改天，我会写本书。”亚茨拉菲尔又做了几次深呼吸，把身体重心钉在脚掌中心。

“关于我的吗？”

“关于你和我。”

克鲁利发出一句非常邪恶、极其不文明的感慨：“记得把我写得有型点。”

雨终于落了下来。

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔抬起头——雨滴很密集，它们织成绵密且巨大的一张网，从空中坠向世界，雨滴里倒映着无数张面孔。

天使眨了一下眼睛。雨滴下坠得太快了，在他眼睛合上又睁开的这一刹那，它们已经坠得很近、很近。亚茨拉菲尔不知道自己有没有做好准备，或许，在这种事情面前你永远没法真正做好准备。

克鲁利打了个响指。

时间暂停了。

雨悬在他们头顶上方半米处，亮晶晶的，像很多颗圆润的水晶，很多、很多滴眼泪。在这一瞬间有很多人在抬头凝望降下的雨水，也有很多人伸出手掌、想要用掌心感受雨的温度。更多人正把外套和背包顶在头顶，希望在被淋湿前找到避雨的地方。

这是很平常的一天，再平常不过的一天。

雨悬在他们头顶上。

克鲁利向前迈了两步，步子很潇洒，肩膀和胯骨扭动的姿势像极了摇滚明星。然后他站在那，朝亚茨拉菲尔摊开双手，金眼睛睁得很大。

“再见？”他说。

“再见。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

克鲁利又打了个响指。

雨滴投入大地的怀抱，用死亡献上湿漉漉的吻，然后摔得粉碎。

雨终于落了下来。

**FIN.**


End file.
